Big Time Pranks
Big Time Pranks is the 7th episode of season 2 and is the 27th episode overall. It aired on November 19 2010. Plot The boys hold their annual prank-day contest. As the Prank King Kendall declares to James Carlos and Logan that the Day of Pranks begins at noon and gives them two hours to prepare. As the guys leave to get ready Logan stays behind saying he needs to call his grandmother but in reality he stays to set up his own prank designed to take out all three of the guys at once. He makes three booby-trapped smoothies--each one filled with nitrous oxide. Then he cuts a straw with a pair of scissors to sharpen the end so when it's pushed down into the smoothie it would pop the balloon inside. Unfortunately Logan falls victim to his own prank when the balloon explodes in his face, temporarily blinding him. Mrs. Knight, knowing about the whole Day of Pranks tradition, takes Logan to Doc Hollywood. Meanwhile Katie who wanted to participate but they wouldn't let her because according to the rule book (which they wrote themselves) says that girls are not allowed to compete as it could get very dangerous. Katie then told Jo and Camille about it enraging them. This attracts the attention of the Jennifers who aren't thrilled by the assumption that girls aren't as tough as guys and causing them to present a challenge Girls vs. Guys prank war then the people remaining in the winning gender would fight each other to determine the 'Prank King Or Queen'. The boys accepted this with ten girls vs. ten boys. In Rocque Records, an awry prank-themed day with Gustavo and Kelly escalates into minor destruction and some violence. Logan becomes Dr. Hollywood's assistance for the day after his eyes got hurt because he Pranked himself. Dr. Hollywood gave him an unofficial Dr's. License. He then realized that he wanted to be a doctor because he can help other people but he also wanted to sing with his friends. Mrs. Knight said that's the best thing about being a teenager. You don't have to choose until later. Meanwhile the girls had taken out many of the boys with only Kendall James and Carlos remaining on the boys side. But then the trio pranks a few girls while Jo Katie and Camille set up a pie that would fly into the boy's faces once they walked by apparently without noticing the 3 boys spying on them. The girls plan apparently backfired on themselves, as the boys flipped the pie onto Camille. Camille then runs off 'crying'. The boys then find her actually laughing and she tells them it was her plan to sacrifice one of the girls to eliminate all of the boys. She then springs the trap with girls holding pies suddenly emerging from their hiding places with pies in their hands. Gustavo then arrives, pretending to be Kelly as Griffin told them they could stop their Pranking ways by changing jobs for the day with Gustavo being Kelly and Kelly being Gustavo. The boys use Gustavo as a human shield and escape. Once they arrive back at the Palm Woods the 3 boys hold a meeting and then move out. James and Carlos decide to leave Kendall to hold out on his own so they would suffer no losses and the pair duck into a nearby storage room. The 2 then actually try to prank each other with James standing in Carlos's rope snare and Carlos standing in range of James' water spray canister. After Carlos turns off the lights later the 2 switched up with Carlos in the rope snare in James' in range of fire of the water spray canister after the lights are switched on again. Katie then comes in and sprays both of them with silly string canisters through the pipes and takes the water spray canister Carlos throws to her. Mr. Bitters is also Pranking them in order to stop the prank contest with his victims being Jet first. Kendall is successful in Pranking 5 girls until his showdown with Jo. Mr. Bitters then arrives on the scene with a jar of jam in his hand. He throws a spoonful of jam which Kendall dodges but hits Jo. Kendall then dodges all of the other jam projectiles, Mr. Bitters runs out of jelly and runs. Kendall and Katie then meet up with them being the last 2 with all the competitors that were out viewing. Mr. Bitters then pops up and threatens to close the pool for 2 weeks if they don't stop. The 2 then prank Mr. Bitters with water guns and water spray canisters. The competition results in a tie with Katie and Kendall as the king and queen, and Jo hands them the crowns. They walk down the aisle outside towards the pool but they find it closed. Katie then says "It was worth it" and the 2 shrug. Quotes :Kelly: The guys are late, and they're not picking up their cell phones! :Gustavo: Oh, that's 'cause I gave them the day off for pranking. :Kelly: WHAT? We've got a ton of work to do! :Gustavo: Kelly...pranks are a rite of passage for the young male. :Kelly: Really? I can't wait to not hear any more of this story! :Gustavo: Fine. Now, please be useful, and go get me some sugar...for my coffee! (he taps the lid of his cup. She gives an "ugh" look) A thank you. (Kelly walks over to the cupboard, puts her papers down and opens the door only to have lots of sugar packets falling on her. Gustavo watches in amusement as she falls to the floor) The sugar packet pile-on! A Gustavo Rocque classic. (she stands up and spits out the packets) You got pranked! (he points at her and she glares at him) ---- :Logan: Ahh Everything looks pink! :Dr. Hollywood: I'm a doctor! I can fix this! (takes eyedrops out of pocket and gives them to Logan) :Logan: Ahhhh, now everything looks blue! :Dr. Hollywood: Well, what color do you want? :Logan: Oh, I don't know, all of them?!?!?! Trivia *The ending of the episode is a parody of the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope's ending. *Kelly screams "Look, Justin Bieber!". *In the beginning when the girls yelled "Boo!" Kendall Carlos and James would have been out because they dropped their item running in fright *This is the second episode where a character cried which is Camille the first one was in Big Time Video. *Kendall and Katie Knight tied showing that possibly Pranking is an inheritance of the Knight family. *This wasn't the first time that Logan Pranked himself. *There is a sequel episode in Season 4 called Big Time Pranks II. *This is the first time Gustavo and Kelly get into a fight. *This is the 2nd episode to air after a 1-hour iCarly special episode which was "iStart A Fanwar". The first was June 4th 2010 with "iPhysco". However on that day it aired at 9:30/8:30c after Victorious that aired after iCarly. Order of Elimination in The Day of Pranks: Girls Vs. Boys #'Logan: '''Pranks himself with a Three Booby-Trapped Smoothies. #'Three Random Boys: Tie their shoelaces together by 'Katie. '(Went to '''Dr. Hollywood '''and Logan because they hurt their ankles) #'''The Jennifers: '''Their lips got glued by '''Kendall Carlos and James. #'Camille: '''Got her face shot with a pie by herself. #'Tyler: Got shot everywhere with pies by 'The Girls. '(Went to Dr. Hollywood and 'Logan '''because he got pie in his ears) #'Jett: '''Got pushed and sat on a fart chair by '''Mr. Bitters. #'2 Random Girls: '''Got wrapped by '''Kendall.' #'2 Random Girls: '''They went to the elevator and got feathers all around when they came out by '''Kendall. '(Both went to Dr. Hollywood '''and '''Logan for them being allergic to the feathers) #'Jo: '''Got splattered with Strawberry Jam by '''Mr. Bitters.' #'Carlos & James: '''Got sprayed by silly string by '''Katie.' #'Mr. Bitters: '''Got splattered with rotten Milk and Water by '''Kendall & Katie.' WINNER: ''Kendall & Katie'' Gallery Click here 207 07 Category:Episodes with Jett